Change of Face
by IrishTrickster
Summary: Set during season six. When he snoops around places he shouldn't in the Magic Box Xander accidentally activates an old relic which transforms him into a woman. With a new body 'she' finds her already complex life beginning to screw up even more with a few discoveries. Contains the canon couples for season six. Will stem from the actual route as the story takes full toll on later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"I gotta say Giles. This place is much more spiffy lately. Look, you even have mints!"

To emphasize his point, Xander popped one of the sweets into his mouth, offering a large grin to the older man who rolled his eyes as he turned back to stacking books on a shelf.

"Yes, I have mints. Which are for _customers_ only."

Xander paused, mouth falling open for a few moments before he continued chewing the treat, "Well, I bought that pen a few days back, didn't I?"

"You didn't buy a pen. You took it. We don't even sell pens here," Giles retorted, not even sparing him a look.

"You should, prices could go up. Y'know, buy one, get one free. It's gonna be the next best thing," Xander finished the mint and went to reach for another but paused. Maybe not. Instead he approached Giles, grinning once more, "So, Giles, just you and me now, eh? You want any help? Payback for the…borrowed pen?"

"Now that you mention it, that box needs to be brought downstairs," Giles nodded at a large box to which Xander happily scooped up.

He beamed, "You got it, Magic Box owner! Delivering on the way!" He spun around and began to head to the basement.

Things had been quiet around here for a small bit. Not with the costumers but with the Scoobies. Ever since that night where they had momentarily lost their memories, the group had been different, broken up even.

When he had been informed that Tara had left Willow, Xander would have been lying if he said that he didn't see it coming. Her outburst and the rumor that Willow had been abusing magic would have made it hard not to. Xander didn't blame Tara, he would probably have done the same.

But Willow had took it hard and abused it even more. Turning Amy back to human, going high on magic, breaking Dawn's arm…it was tough. Xander sighed. Ever since Buffy was back things were just going wrong.

He loved having her back, all his friends together again once more but it just became worse soon after. Finding out she was in heaven and not hell dug a hole in him that only expanded whenever he saw her.

Yes, it had been tough for the Scoobies. He just hoped it could all come back to normal.

Xander stumbled on the last step as it slipped, almost falling but he caught his footing. He looked back, and placed his foot on it, moving it and noticing the last step was loose. He would have to repair that later so no more necks would be broken.

As he placed the box on a table, curiosity got the better and he began looking through it. Books, books and books. A few weird-shaped globes and to his surprise a pocket watch.

He picked it up, "Well, what do you do, my little friend? Turn people into frogs? Make them go hop, hop, hop and give people warts?" He fuddled it over in his hands before he noticed a button on top. He pushed down on it only to wince in pain as it cut his finger. He sucked off the drop of blood that evaporated and sighed, "Or just make people waste money on plasters. That works too." He shook his head and looked to see a little spike sticking out from the button. He made sure to avoid cutting himself again as he closed it.

He turned to leave only to feel dizzy and disoriented. He took a few sluggish steps, vision blurry before he without a pause, fell to the ground, unconscious before he knew it.

"Anya, I must ask, why isn't Xander with you? Usually you two are joined at the not-so polite hip?"

Anya blinked at Giles, "He was here. He said he was going to help you out right here."

"Oh yes, he did. He brought something downstairs and I didn't see him again. I thought that he left," Giles quirked an eyebrow.

"No, he never did return. Which made me upset as we scheduled to engage into sexual contact at-"

"That's enough, Anya," Giles shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore, "Well, perhaps he's just somewhere else. I'll tell you what, we'll check downstairs in case and if he's not there we'll go look. He might be just napping downstairs." He offered as much of a smile as he could conjure up before he turned and headed, Anya following him, blabbing once more about what he had previously stated to have enough of.

Unlike Xander, Giles didn't stumble or fall on the last step as he had been informed of it. A yelp from Anya alerted him she didn't have as much skill as he did. He looked around, seeing the box on the table and then noticed an unconscious figure on the ground. It had to be Xander from the blue t-shirt and jeans as he had previously worn them. Oddly enough, they seemed much bigger on him. And was Xander's hair longer?

"There he is, odd place to nap," He muttered, still a bit confused on his appearance as he crouched down, rolling him over. It seemed much easier, not much weight to roll over.

The sight he saw made his eyes almost pop out and break his glasses.

Xander's face didn't hold any of its' boyish appearances. His face was thinner and a bit angular. His hair still had its usually messy appearance but now went around his shoulders. Giles also noted that his body was much slimmer and that his chest had grown…rather big.

"Xander? What's wrong with him? Why does he have breasts, Giles? I didn't ask for that to-"

"Anya, quiet," Giles ordered, baffled by the sight. He tapped Xander's cheek and he didn't respond, "I apologize for this…" He then promptly slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! What the-Giles?! What was that for?! My voice! What the heck is with my voice?! It's all…high!" He jumped up, "And my clothes are big. What did you do? Anya, what did he do? Is my hair longer? Why am I skinnier? What is- woah…hey, hey, hey, dudes do not have those things! They were designed for women and women only and-and…"

Xander looked at a mirror, eyes slowly widening as he took in the fact that he was without a single doubt a woman.

Giles opened his mouth, "Now Xander just calm down and-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
